Mistake for the better
by ilybakura
Summary: Alfred was walking home one late afternoon when he spots his long time crush alone on a swing, but Arthur seemed to be hiding something from him. America x Neko!England. UsUk fluff. Shounen-ai (boy love). ((Writing challenge from Deviant Art. Please read. First Hetalia fiction!))


**[Characters = ****Country x Neko!Country.]**

**[Location/Setting = At a playground.]**

**[Rating = Fluff.]**

**[Object = A funny hat.]**

**[Chosen characters = Seme!America, Uke!England.]**

**((A/N: It's Me! Here with my first Hetalia fiction! I still love Yu-Gi-Oh! ; Don't get me wrong, but I just recently got into this anime. I especially love the pairing, UsUk. –squeal- I found this challenge on Deviant Art and decided to give it a go. As you can see above is what I got in random shuffle with NO cheating! I nearly had a fit when I saw my results and OMG, totes had to write this! XD So here is my first /posted/ UsUk fluff (I hope), fiction.))**

-OoO-

Alfred stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking along the road and past a playground. All around him, he felt the wind. It tugged at his coat and it was picking up quite fast. He knew he had to get himself home soon. The wind was getting quite cold so there was no way he was going to stay outside any longer. Increasing his walking speed, he looked around himself behind his half cut glasses. Slightly squinting his blue eyes only to have them widen as he saw a cowering figure sitting on a set of swings. Wasn't that England, the guy he had been crushing on for years? Alfred was very surprised to see him all alone in the middle of a children's playground. Especially when the wind was picking up, it was as if it could start to rain if the wind got harder.

Quickly checking his watch, he saw it was still relatively early; the sun hadn't dropped low enough to even call it a sunset. Alfred gave a small grin. Maybe he could give the other male a little surprise. Tiptoeing quietly through the short grass and onto the loose bark, he went closer and closer. But as he was getting closer, the American began to frown. What… was Arthur wearing on top of his head? It looked simply ridiculous! It looked like it was some sort of hat you'd find in 'Meet the Robinson's' [1].

Suddenly, Alfred let out a burst of loud laughter, making Arthur who was quiet and seemingly frustrated, jump up in surprise. Making him growl and turn his head, pulling the hat further down. This made his light blonde bangs cover a bit of his lush green eyes. They looked to be shining with wet tears, but Alfred couldn't quite be sure since he was laughing so hard. Seriously, England looked like a fruit bowl!

"Oh my god, Artie! What the tarnation are you wearin' on your head?!" Alfred stifled a laugh, slightly turning pink in the face from lack of breath.

"Bloody hell, it's a hat… You stupid git." The other male replied lightly but a small hiss could be detected in his speech, followed by a small growl before turning his head away. Facing the opposite direction with his back fully in view.

America then took a closer look at Arthur (managing to hold his laugher), although he was slightly slow in solving situations that seemed odd. He knew right away something was up and him being a hero and all; just made him determined to find out what. What he managed to get so far from him was the fact England was wearing a weird looking hat and his clothing's looked a whole lot baggier. It was as if Arthur invaded his drawers and stole some of his clothes.

Putting a hand to his chin, he made a small thinking noise as he kicked his way over the bark and stood in front of the Englishman who had his head down. He was holding the hat rather tightly. From this angle, America couldn't distinguish his facials, this made him pout.

"What's wrong, dude. You're acting weird." He said, placing his hands on the chains of the swing, making them move inwards, nearly causing Arthur to fall off. Before the other could reply for him to 'go away', a change of events occurred. As Alfred placed his hands onto the chains, England's hand's shot away from the base of his hat, now clutching the lower parts of the chain while a huge gust of wind blew as if it was rehearsed. Knocking the plastic fruit hat clean off his head, falling behind the pair.

The American's jaw dropped low, never in a million years had he ever been so surprised! Sitting on top of Arthur's head was a pair of blonde looking cat ears! Alfred staggered back, falling on his backside. At least from that view he could now see the Brit's face and by the looks of things, they were changing rather rapidly.

It started off as anger, he was growling with two little cat fangs poking out from his top lip. Followed by embarrassment as his cheeks tinged red, eyes softening and looking helpless. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat; he knew he liked him more than he should but the way he looked right now was making his crush on him flutter like crazy.

"Damn it, Alfred! Why couldn't you leave me alone!" he yelled weakly, standing up over Alfred who simply looked bewildered. The American was going to ask him what happened, but he had no voice. He was officially stumped. But it appeared that the other was going to tell him anyway. "Don't look at me like that. I-I messed up, alright! I was doing a spell at home, w-when a cat distracted me." He said, voice lowering down.

Even though he was listening to him, Alfred couldn't help but stare at the long blonde cat's tail that found its way out of the thick clothing. It was moving rather rapidly, so his cobalt eyes were moving just as fast.

England swallowed, following his gaze and quickly hiding the tail behind his back. Fists clenching. Why now did Alfred decide to play mute, huh? It made him more frustrated than he already was. Finally he heard the familiar voice of the American.

"Whoa… That's so… Interesting." He managed to say, pulling himself up into a better sitting position, his cowlick on his head blowing back before springing back into place as he watched the Kitty Arthur. "Freakin' awesome! Can I touch?!" and there he was. The classic America, leaping up onto his feet making Arthur startled. So he fell back weakly into the swing.

"No you can't!" Arthur yelped, his ears cowering down his head. Tail swishing around him as he dug his sharp nails into the chains of the swing.

"Why not?" Alfred whined.

"Because I don't want you too, that's why."

Alfred huffed, not listening to him as he reached out a hand and made contact with the soft fluffy ear. Arthur flinched immediately and growled a sign for him to back away. Still, the other just continued to pet his right ear, smiling as he did so. Alfred didn't seem to register that Arthur was feeling a little un-comfortable, his tail stiffening and his back arching like an annoyed feline.

"They feel so soft." Muttered the American, moving his fingers around the warmth of the cat ear. Instantly, Arthur's body's posture changed and the un-comfortableness changed into some kind of need. A light purr escaped his throat, surprising both of them. A soft warm tail flickered happily as a hazy pink flush rose on Arthur's cheeks. That petting was moving him in a good way.

The sun was setting now and the anger England was holding seemed to float away. This was all just because Alfred was petting his ear, his cat ear to be precise. Alfred grinned at this, scratching that one spot that calmed down the Briton. Getting on his knees in front of him, America looked at the other with his eyes. Blue searching in green as he gently put his other hand on Arthur's cheek.

"I know we were fighting before, but I can't help but think you look so cute." Alfred admitted. It was completely true. The way England's additional ears twitched on his head, how his mouth slightly moved into a small cat like grin and how his tail flickered absently like it had a mind of its own.

Arthur forgot that he was mad at him, now cursing his mistake with that spell. It was making him all un-alert like he usually was or more like how Alfred was touching him. Finally registering what the other told him, a small blush found its way onto his cheeks again, when they only just died down moments before. Alfred didn't expect him to say anything and just gave him a cheery smile, stroking his cheek and ear in sync.

"Really?" Arthur managed to say, breathing heavy. He didn't expect that at all. Alfred didn't seem fazed anymore; he was just smiling at him like seeing cat ears was normal.

"Yeah! It makes me wanna ki-" Alfred went quiet, 'Makes me wanna kiss you.' He blinked slightly as he looked into the surprised green eyes of England's. Did he just nearly gave his long time crushing away! In one single little sentence?! Dang it all! "Oh uh…"

"What were you going to say?" the Briton questioned, intrigued and… hopeful. His cat ears perking up with curiosity. At least the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat' wouldn't be relevant. Suddenly he felt the hand against one of his ears move down to his other cheek.

With question, he watched him and everything began clicking in his head. Alfred was so close, he could smell his familiar scent around him and it was making his stomach lurch in good nerves. The same could be said for America, his whole body was slightly shaking, yet his hands stayed gentle but firm against the others cheeks.

A burst of energy or a spur of the moment spread into the American's veins. "Kiss you, I wanna kiss you."

Everything began to happen at once; Alfred leaned in and pressed his lips against Arthur's mouth. Making him squeak in surprise. The warmth of the sun was long gone now as the sky was now flickering in faint, light, starry glows. The wind still going at its pace, but warmth flooded in both of them and into their chests and limbs.

More blood rushed into Arthur's face, his ears twitching rapidly on his head and tail straightening out for only a split second, before going limp and hanging over the back of the swing. It dusted the ground as his emerald green eyes slid shut like Alfred's. They kissed sweetly, softly, lovingly all at once.

Both of their feelings were mixed together in that gentle kiss, it was simply amazing! Arthur couldn't explain it and neither could Alfred, but both knew exactly what the other was thinking. When they pulled away, leaning foreheads with each other, Arthur's tail swished happily, ears twitching upon his head as he gave a smile, looking at the mirrored version on America's face.

Alfred dropped his hands from Arthur's cheeks and wrapped them around his waist, standing up and pulling him up into his arms so the other male had to tippy toe to get in level with him again. "I love you, Artie. Will you be mine?" America asked, slightly nervous but all the while he knew that he had good favours on his side. Especially when he saw that smile on England's face, he could tell it was going to be a 'yes'.

"Of course… I love you too." He purred lightly, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck as he looked up into his eyes. Catching sight of the stars up in the darkened sky before a shiver went down his spine from the wind. Alfred then shifted so he could remove his coat, wrapping them around Arthur's shoulders and hoisting him up into his arms; bridal style.

America felt immeasurably happy right now, he wasn't going to take any 'no's' now. With a happy laugh, he grinned and held Arthur close to him, watching his Kitty England rest his head against his chest. "I'm gonna take you home." He stated, turning on his heel. "Hey, du- I mean Artie. Do you know where that cat is now?" he asked in question, staying still in his place.

"Cat? You mean the one that messed me up?" Arthur lightly mumbled (with a hint of annoyance), looking up at him. "I can't say that I do…why?" he crocked a thick eyebrow, awaiting for a reply, getting a familiar obnoxious laugh.

"I just wanted to thank that cat for making today possible! Or else I wouldn't have been able to see you here tonight, in such an awesome state. I also wouldn't 'ave told you that I loved you."

This made Arthur blush, he felt ridiculously stupid and spoilt, hiding his head against the others clothed chest, tail moving around to latch on Alfred's wrist and hang there. "Don't start. I'm still incredibly annoyed. Just take me home already, will you." He said impatiently.

"Sure, Artie. Sure. Hey how long will this last?" America asked, glancing at the abnormal ears.

"Twenty four hours. Disappointed?"

"Nah! I'll just find that cat again to mess you up next time!" Alfred grinned as he started walking away from the set of swings and away from the playground. Off towards the direction of England's home while leaving the silly hat, lying in the bark to be found by children the next day.

**((A/N: Thanks for reading. Please tell me how I did! Ciao~))**


End file.
